


just a melody

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: musical soulmates





	just a melody

**Author's Note:**

> it's short bc i have a headache, i'm extremely tired and i wanted to get this idea out of my head already before it disappears without me writing it.

For  _years_ there has always been this tune stuck inside of his head, one he could never finish off and he knows what it is. It's his soulmate song. He grew up listening to his parents always humming their one, they used it as a lullaby for him and his sister, and he could easily fall asleep to the sound of his parent's voices singing him to sleep. He would dream of doing it himself with his own soulmate.

When he was old enough, he put the tune down into a song with some lyrics and tried to finish it off but he couldn't and that was when he knew he needed his soulmate, so he could have this one perfect song. That was something he had been looking forward to before he had been dragged into the Shadow world along with his best friend Clary. His hopes of finding the ending to his song diminished because who would like a vampire, someone who would outlast them as their soulmate? But that never stopped Simon from humming the tune under his breath.

Right now, he was humming it lightly as he walked through the institute and when he stopped, his ears picked up a nice tune, one that fitted perfectly with the rest of his. A huge smile spread across his lips and he speed to where the music was coming from before it could stop. Finding himself outside of a music room he sees Jace in there. Maybe he missed his soulmate?

"You play piano?" Simon blurts out, as he notices Jace sitting at the thing in the room.

"Yes, it was a part of Valentine's training," Jace answers, before looking up at Simon, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Oh, no, I just thought I heard something," Simon says with a small shrug, watching as Jace hitches an eyebrow slightly.

"This?" Jace muses before his fingers glide so easily against the keys, but he doesn't finish the song as Simon takes a seat next to him. His own fingers going to the keys, fingers finding the right keys and stopping when the tune finishes in his own head. In the corner of his eyes, he sees Jace fighting the urge to finish of the song, but when Jace's fingers go the key's Simon smiles so widely.

"You're my soulmate?" Simon beams, face turning to look at a Jace who was staring at the keys on the instrument. "Look, I know I'm not what you’d want. I bet you probably wish I was Clary or Maia, or you know, someone who doesn't annoy you. I'm sorry, but we don't have to do anything about this, if you don't want too. I won't push you into something you don't -."

"SIMON! You being my soulmate has  _nothing_  to do with this, it's just... Valentine taught me, that to love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed. And I can't do that to you, because you  _don't_  deserve to be destroyed, not with your light, your light that will love me despite all the shit that I've done, all the shit I can't express right. Everything."

"Jace," Simon says softly, reaching a hand out to gently pull Jace's face to look at him, giving the Shadowhunter the time to pull away, when he doesn't, Simon gives a small smile. "Being in a relationship takes  _time_ , all of them do, including soulmates and I can wait. Okay, I can wait."

"What if I never get a hang of any of it?" Jace questions.

"Then you don't, but we will work it out somehow," Simon replies with a smile upon his lips. "I was just coming to see if Clary wanted to hang out with me, but maybe, instead would you like too? I've got everything set up for a great night."

"I'll just let Alec know."


End file.
